Some accelerometers include a capacitive pick-off system. For example, electrically conductive material (e.g., a capacitor plate) may be deposited on the upper surface of the proof mass, and similar electrically conductive material may be deposited on the lower surface of the proof mass. An acceleration or force applied along the sensitive axis of the accelerometer causes the proof mass to deflect either upwardly or downwardly causing the distance (e.g., a capacitive gap) between the pick-off capacitance plates and upper and lower non-moving members to vary. This variance in the capacitive gap causes a change in the capacitance of the capacitive elements, which is representative of the displacement of the proof mass along the sensitive axis. The change in the capacitance may be used as a displacement signal, which may be applied to a servo system that includes one or more electromagnets (e.g., a force-rebalancing coil) to return the proof mass to a null or at-rest position.
Thin film leads (e.g., wire bond connections) on the surface of the accelerometer provide electrical connections to the electrically conductive material and the electromagnets. Acceleration applied to the accelerometer may be determined by electronics based on the change in capacitance with respect to the capacitor plates or the drive current increase in the electromagnets to maintain the proof mass in the null position.